Analogos
by andreiakennen
Summary: Ikki x Saori Em uma dessas viagens de rotina da reencarnação da deusa Atena, acontecem entre Saori e Ikki uma situação inexplicável... Confiram


**Disclamair:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, (infelizmente) e sim, a Massami Kurumada e seus respectivos colaboradores. No entanto, o presente texto (ficção criada por fã) é de minha autoria, sendo assim, a exploração comercial ou a exposição desse trabalho, em outros domínios sem meu consentimento ou sem os devidos créditos, é considerada violação legal.

**Sobre o título: **"análogos" quer dizer: em que há analogia. Analogia [Novo Aurélio] significa: 1. Ponto de semelhança entre coisas diferentes; 2. Semelhança. (Se atentarem-se aos diálogos, irão perceber o porquê da escolha do título :D)

Essa fanfic foi elaborada para atender o desafio 2010 de Casais (im)possíveis da comunidade do Orkut Saint Seiya 4 Girls.

Então, manos e manas da comunidade, divirtam-se! Claro que o trabalho está exposto para apreciação dos demais fãs da série. Agradecerei muito se receber algumas reviews, elogiando, criticando, tudo será bem vindo!

Agora com vocês: Ikki e Saori. Na minha opinião, um casal bem impossível devido a semelhança de gênios. Mas dei o meu melhor, para torná-los possíveis para atender o desafio.

* * *

_**Análogos **_

**Por Andréia Kennen **

_**Atendendo ao desafio de "Casais Impossíveis" da comunidade do Orkut Saint Seiya for Girls - 2010. **_

A aeronave particular vinda da Europa fez um pouso tranquilo na pista de fretados do aeroporto internacional de Tókio. Ali, na área de desembarque, já havia uma limusine esperando pela jovem milionária e herdeira das fundações Kido.

Saori trajava uma saia longa de cor vinho, que morria na margem dos joelhos, o blazer da mesma cor e com um acentuando no quadril, desenhavam as curvas de uma mulher formada. Já estava com vinte e dois anos.

Ainda, na porta da aeronave, deu mais uma volta no cachecol que tinha no pescoço ao sentir a lufada de vento frio que quase carregou seu adorno na cabeça. Com sua pose altiva, começou a descer com cuidado as escadas metálicas que a levariam ao solo, estava calçando um escarpam italiano de salto finíssimo, todo cuidado era pouco.

Atrás de si, o homem dois anos mais velho, parou de braços cruzados e recostou-se na saída do jato, fazendo questão de lembrá-la de algo que, provavelmente para ela, era sumamente importante:

- Hei, dondoca? Não está esperando mesmo que eu carregue suas bagagens, não é? Eu não seu mordomo!

- Mas é meu subordinado. – ela fez questão de lembrá-lo, sem dar-se ao trabalho de se voltar para olhá-lo.

Ikki Amamya era considerado pela jovem, - sem dúvidas alguma -, o mais rebelde dos seus cavaleiros; além de ser o mais insolente também. O detentor da armadura de Fênix fazia questão de calcular todas as suas falas e ações tendo como único almejo irritá-la.

Era forte e empenhado, sim. Porém, só quando lhe convinha. Como por exemplo, nos campos de batalhas, quando ele se esquecia que ela – Saori Kido - era a divindade maior da terra, e se dedicava as lutas e ao seu dever como guerreiro.

No entanto, era óbvio que muitas das vezes, o auxílio dele não tinha nada haver com ela ou sua obrigação de protegê-la, e sim, em salvar a pele do irmão mais novo. Proteger Shun era para Ave Fênix muito mais importante que cuidar da sua deusa ou cumprir qualquer obrigação como cavaleiro santo.

Sendo assim, a jovem Kido só aceitara que ele a acompanhasse naquela viagem, porque Seiya estava em Jamiel e por uma má coincidência do destino, não havia ninguém da guarda de ouro disponível, todos estavam ocupados com treinamentos ou em missões.

- Desde quando eu sou seu subordinado? – ele a despertou do seu breve transe, fazendo-a estagnar a descida. - Eu tenho que repetir quantas vezes que eu não jurei...

- Ikki, me poupe da sua ignorância! – Saori se impôs, enfática - Você veste a armadura do meu legado, então é meu subordinado tenha feito ou não a porcaria do juramento sagrado. Então traga as minhas malas. Até porque, eu sou uma dama e você como homem deve se prestar a essa gentileza.

Era aquilo que Ikki odiava naquela garota: onde estava a delicadeza em seu pedido? Onde ela havia enfiado o bendito: "Por favor, poderia apanhar as minhas malas, bravo cavaleiro".

- Me prestaria, se você fosse realmente uma dama, Kido. Mas para mim, não passa de uma esnobe. Sinceramente, vossa divindade: espero que tenha calcinhas sobrando na sua mansão, pois se depender de mim, as malas voltaram para Grécia e a senhorita andará nua! - ao concluir sua fala, Ikki saltou – com a caixa da armadura que trazia nas costas - e rapidamente alcançou o solo revestido por uma fina e escorregadia camada de gelo.

Sorriu, ao pensar em algo desastroso: _"Ela vai se esborrachar ao pisar nesse chão com aquele salto fino e eu vou rir muito dessa queda...";_ concluiu, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça vermelha que vestia e seguindo em direção a limusine estacionada, não conseguindo conter um meio sorriso de deboche em seus lábios.

Saori inspirou e respirou. Contou mentalmente até dez, enquanto sentia a veia na sua testa latejando. Como podia existir um homem tão jumento como Ikki? O convívio de anos ao invés de fazê-lo reconhecer seu status como deusa, fez ao contrário, deteriorou algum vestígio de educação que um dia ele pudesse vir a lhe dirigir; dando-lhe no lugar disso, intimidades de fazer gracinhas ultrajantes com a sua pessoa, como se ela, - Saori Kido - fosse umazinha qualquer.

Havia deixado a muito de ser uma garota esnobe. Só Ikki não percebia. O fato de andar bem vestida, perfumada e usufruir de algumas regalias deixadas pela fortuna do avô adotivo, não podia ser considerado um crime, não era? Mas estava decidida a mostrar para aquele troglodita que não precisava dele.

Voltou para dentro da Aeronave e mesmo o piloto insistindo que a ajudaria, ela negou a ajuda. Atravessou a alça das suas duas frasqueiras no peito e apanhou uma mala em cada mão. A descida, com todas aquelas bagagens foi dificultosa, mas para ela que já ficara presa em uma ânfora e quase fora afogada, que ficara com uma flecha dourada atravessada no peito durante doze horas; enfrentara o frio insuportável das dunas congeladas de Asgard, entre outras provações, aquilo seria, como diziam por aí: "mamão com açúcar"!

De onde estava Ikki observava a mulher fazer o que ela na verdade havia lhe ordenado. Não conseguia segurar a vontade de expressar sua alegria por tê-la vencido.

- Tem certeza que ela disse que não precisava de ajuda, Amamya-san? – o motorista ao lado do guerreiro, perguntou mais uma vez, preocupado. Principalmente, ao notar o esforço demasiado da patroa em descer as escadas do jato, sobrecarregada de bagagens.

- Absoluta. – ele respondeu, tentando forçar-se a não rir.

Ikki adorava implicar com sua deusa, exatamente, por ela ter a péssima mania de querer lhe dar ordens como se fosse um mero empregado. Não podia negar. Ela agia com delicadeza com seus subalternos, mas aquilo para si não passava de falsa simpatia, pois a verdadeira Saori – sem as máscaras - era aquela ali: a sempre 'menininha' embirrenta que respondia mal e de forma arrogante.

O cavaleiro de fênix interrompeu seus pensamentos para observá-la melhor. Ela havia chegado ao último degrau da escada, provavelmente, já transpirando. Era bom ela saber o tanto de tralhas inúteis que carregava. Concentrou sua visão no pequeno pé, revestido por aquele sapato preto de luxo que brilhava com o que provavelmente eram jóias incrustadas.

- Senhor Amamya, o chão está escorregadio, ela não vai...

- ! – as malas voaram e Saori caiu de costas no chão gelado e molhado; seus longos fios arroxeados grudaram naquele solo sujo da plataforma que, certamente, era pisado por soleiras que traziam sujeira do mundo inteiro.

As lágrimas margearam os olhos da reencarnação de Atena, a jovem sentiu as narinas arderem. A risada esganiçada de Ikki fomentava ainda mais a sua ira e a fazia crer que ele esperava por aquilo. Se tivesse forças suficientes para levantar, iria até ele e desferiria um soco bem no meio daquela cara irritante. Sentiu falta de Seiya. Ele era tão leal e dedicado que se fosse possível, se faria de tapete para que ela pisasse. Nada haver com aquele monstro arrogante do Fênix.

- Quer que eu chame o bombeiro?

A pergunta debochada do moreno de olhos gateados a irritou ainda mais, fazendo-a crispar os punhos e batê-los no chão ao longo do corpo.

- Vai pro inferno, seu filho da...!

- Vim de lá faz pouco tempo! Está me dando uma ordem, vossa divindade? Quer que eu vá visitar o titio Hades para você?

- ! Eu vou estrangular você! Vou te jogar dentro de um vulcão ativo e fazer com que lhe tampem lá dentro para nunca mais ressurgir das Cinzas! Sua Ave Despenada dos infernos!

Ikki riu com vontade. Batendo a mão no ombro do homem confuso ao seu lado. Aquela era a verdadeira Saori Kido, a que poucos tinham o privilégio de conhecer. Mas era esta, a que ele mais gostava.

...

No banco de trás da limusine, Saori vinha com os braços cruzados no peito, a unha vermelha quebrada, batendo impacientemente no braço. As pernas também cruzadas e amostra pelo rasgo da saia de tecido finíssimo; e o pé, com uma mancha escura por ter sido torcido, balançava no mesmo ritmo impaciente, sacolejando o salto que fora quebrado devido a queda.

A deusa mantinha seus olhos fechados, não conseguia nem tocar nos cabelos que estavam todos desgrenhados e com pedaços de gelo grudados em toda parte. Tivera sorte de ter feito o planejamento da viagem para chegar de madrugada, se fosse de dia, algum repórter curioso, poderia tê-la flagrado naquela situação. E o que menos queria na vida era aparecer nas páginas de fofoca dos jornais e das revistas, esparramada no chão do aeroporto da cidade.

E tudo por causa do bem educado, sociável, amável cavaleiro brutamontes de Ikki! Se pudesse ter adiado aquela reunião de negócios, adiaria. Mas o que diria aos empresários? "Senhores, não pude comparecer a reunião porque não posso sair do meu Santuário na Grécia sem uma escolta de elite e infelizmente, todos esses estavam ocupados. E o que sobrou pra me atender, simplesmente, não me obedece!".

Ikki estava sentado na frente da deusa, admirando-a com um leve sorriso estampado nos lábios. Também, de braços e pernas cruzados. A irritação dela era visível em todos seus gestos corporais. Deveria alfinetá-la mais um pouco? Claro que deveria.

- Sinceramente...

- Se você abrir a boca, Ikki, eu não respondo por mim! – ela o ameaçou, parando de bater o dedo no braço para apertá-lo com força.

- Só iria ser gentil e elogiá-la, dizer que me parece bem mais atraente agora.

- Dane-se o que você pensa!

- Deusas sabem mesmo xingar, não é verdade?

- Ikki... – ela abriu os olhos, descruzou os braços, encarou a face do seu protetor e perguntou: – Por que lhe agrada tanto me ver de mau-humor, hein? Me ver irritada? Qual é a graça nisso?

- A resposta: "é excitante", serve?

A face da deusa avermelhou-se ao mesmo tempo em que se contraiu.

- Como ousa, Ikki? Eu sou sua deusa!

- Saori, eu disse alguma coisa de errado? O que tem haver você ser a reencarnação de uma deusa com o que eu falei? Você é uma humana, e há muito tempo já não é mais uma adolescente. Por isso, não tem nada de santa. Não vem querer se mostrar beata logo para mim, que sei das suas aventuras com Seiya.

A garota franziu mais o cenho para o homem diante de si, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Você está dizendo que anda me vigiando?

- Ah! Poupe-me você, Kido! – agora fora a vez de Ikki descruzar os braços e encará-la irritadamente - Por uma acaso está achando que eu não tenho mais o que fazer, para ficar vigiando seus momentos amorosos? Pro seu governo, os pombinhos são tão afoitos e tão poucos discretos que o Santuário inteiro sabe o que rola entre vocês!

A jovem Kido abriu a boca em um "a" surpresa com aquela informação, mas não chegou a vociferá-lo. Será que teria que baixar alguns decretos anti-fofocas no próprio santuário?

- Isso é mesmo ultrajante. Era o que me faltava. Ter minha vida pessoal exposta e comentada por pessoas como você. Isso é ridículo.

Ikki sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aquela ali era um caso perdido. Já havia esgotado seu saco de paciência por aquela madrugada, estava exausto daquela viagem longa e cansativa e deu graças aos deuses – não a que estava com ele no veículo – por ouvir o portão automático da mansão se abrindo. Finalmente haviam chegado. Estava farto da presença daquela garota insuportável; mais de dezesseis horas de viagem ao lado dela, eram suficientes para enlouquecer qualquer santo.

Foi o primeiro a descer assim que o veículo parou. Mesmo de madrugada, a fila de empregados na porta da mansão para recepcioná-los estava feita. Com certeza, ordens vindas do mordomo careca ao centro de todos.

- Seja bem vinda, Saori-sama! – o grupo se curvou em uma reverência e Ikki passou por eles, dando um empurrão no mordomo na frente da porta para que ele liberasse a passagem.

- Não seja impertinente Ikki! A dona da casa deve entrar primeiro.

- Não me perturbe, Capacho! Estou cansado, louco por um banho e por uma cama quente e aconchegante. É melhor ajudar sua deusa com as malas, pois a tentativa dela de carregá-las sozinhas no aeroporto foi desastrosa.

- O QUÊ? Se- senhorita? – Tatsume engasgou, ao ver o estado lastimável em que Saori se encontrava. – A senhorita caiu do avião?

- Tatsume?

- Sim, senhorita?

- Eu não tive uma boa viagem, então, por favor, evite piorar a situação com comentários sórdidos. – Ela pediu em um tom extremamente calmo, como se fosse outra mulher. Então passou pelos empregados, retirou um dos sapatos e subiu a escadaria central do casarão com um dos pés descalços e mancando.

- Queria muito matar o Ikki, muito...

- E porque não o faz? – o viu parado na parede perto da porta dos seus aposentos.

- Por que não está ao meu alcance, oras! Eu não tenho golpes potentes que possa desferir contra você! Aliás, você não tinha se cansado de me perturbar?

- Seu pé está inchado, é melhor cuidar disso ou ele não vai entrar em um sapato de cristal amanhã.

- E você se importa mesmo com isso? Por que se realmente se importasse, teria evitado que essa droga tivesse acontecido! – ela bateu com o sapato na lateral do ombro dele.

- Não precisa se exaltar!

- Como não precisa, Ikki? – ela esbravejou, já não contendo as lágrimas de nervosismo. - Olha como estou? Estou imunda! Com as roupas rasgadas, a cara ralada, o pé torcido, o sapato quebrado, os cabelos desgrenhados e tudo graças a quem? Graças ao...

O coração de Saori estagnou, para pouco depois, disparar loucamente no peito. Ikki a calou com um beijo? Ikki? Ikki estava beijando-a? Não podia ser real. Aquilo era o limite do surreal. Piscou, sentindo os lábios dele se moverem com mais determinação sobre os seus e as mãos másculas e firmes ganharem sua face; acariciando-a, alisando seu pescoço, e adentrando seus fios pela nuca, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Seu corpo amoleceu. O beijo dele era quente, tal como o calor que emanava de sua pele. Era normal sentir aquilo só com um beijo? Havia um formigamento crescendo em determinadas partes do seu corpo. Aquele beijo era muito bom.

Sempre imaginou Ikki como serviçal daqueles braçais, suado, e cheirando mal. Mas era o oposto, o odor que vinha daquela pele morena era de um homem adulto, um cheiro forte, inebriante. As mãos dele eram seguras e apertavam a sua cintura certeira. Não conseguia mais resistir ao calor febril que tomava conta do seu corpo e da sua face, fazendo seu coração palpitar e induzi-la a corresponder a ousadia daquele bruto.

Por que resistir se estava tão bom?

Desesperadamente, correspondeu a investida do outro, entreabrindo seus lábios e esperando que ele depositasse dentro da sua boca a língua; foi atendida. O beijo se tornou indecente, molhado e mais quente. Logos as mãos de ambos estavam passeando ousadamente pelos corpos. Saori alisava o tórax, os braços torneados, os ombros de Ikki. Enquanto o guerreiro, subia as mãos da cintura para os seios, percorria o caminho de volta, descia pelas laterais das coxas, puxava a saia rasgada para cima, arranhava a pele alva que ela tinha com delicadeza, soltava o tecido, desviava o circular das mãos para as nádegas; as apalpava.

Saori ao sentir aquele aperto forte na sua parte de trás, envolveu com seus braços finos o pescoço do cavaleiro, fazendo seus corpos se encontrarem. A parte íntima de Ikki roçou na sua, mostrando o quanto estava despertado, e uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o corpo da deusa, fazendo-a gemer abafadamente entre o beijo.

Ikki não sabia o que o motivara a fazer tal sandice. Simplesmente, ficou observando a boca dela se mexendo, e de repente aquilo lhe pareceu um convite para calá-la e provar o gosto que tinham aqueles lábios. Não esperava que ela fosse corresponder e sim, lhe afastar com um soco.

Mas já que havia acontecido o inesperado... Era melhor deixar acontecer. Pressionou o corpo dela contra a porta do quarto. A cocha da deusa se ergueu, e com o joelho, ela roçou o órgão aceso entre as pernas de Ikki. Se abrissem aquela porta e adentrassem o recinto, no fogo que estavam, acabariam chegando aos finalmente.

Não. Não podia. A lucidez ganhou a mente do cavaleiro de bronze e só então ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Não queria aquilo. Apesar de viver implicando com a deusa, a respeitava. Segurou Saori pelos ombros e com dificuldade conseguiu afastá-la.

Os dois se observaram com os rostos inflamados, as bocas vermelhas e inchadas do beijo intenso, a respiração entrecortada e os corpos sensíveis, ainda pedindo por mais. O que havia levado eles aquilo?

- Sa- Saori... – Ikki sussurrou, franzindo a sobrancelhas, querendo desculpar-se. Mas o pedido simplesmente não saiu. Não suportava aquela mulher, não conseguia compreender como seus instintos o havia traído daquela maneira.

- Ikki... se... você quiser... podemos continuar lá dentro... – ela sugeriu, tentando regularizar a respiração.

- Não! – o cavaleiro foi incisivo. - Você está louca?

- Mas foi você que...

- Não! Foi uma idiotice! Um momento de besteira!

- Você começa e não termina?

- Saori, não! Nem pensar! Ok? Já expliquei: foi um momento de bobeira.

Ikki saiu de perto dela rapidamente, antes que sua lucidez se esvaísse e a outra cabeça pensasse por ele. Passando a mão no rosto e nos cabelos, andou rápido pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás, totalmente incrédulo do que havia acabado de fazer. Entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta. Abriu a janela para que o ar gélido da noite entrasse e acalantasse o fervor do seu corpo.

Estava ficando maluco?

Se jogou de costas na cama, rindo desajeitadamente. Mas ao descansar a mão sobre o peito, constatou algo que realmente não esperava: seu coração ainda estava afoito. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Havia sido enfeitiçado em algum momento por aquela mulher arrogante? Jamais teve interesse na Saori, jamais!

- Pelo que vejo, essa viagem vai ser mais problemática do que eu imaginava.

No outro quanto, Saori entrou no seu aposento e descansou as costas na porta. Elevou uma das mãos até o peito e sentiu que seu coração ainda palpitava disparado. Não podia negar: Ikki tinha um beijo e um calor incandescente. Desejava ter sentido mais um pouco, pena que ele se acovardou.

Sim, já tinha uma ideia de como o provocaria na manhã seguinte: o chamaria de Ikki-covarde. Com certeza isso abalaria seu orgulho machista e quem sabe, arrancaria dele uma atitude mais determinada na próxima. A deusa sorriu de lado, retirando as peças sujas do corpo e deixando-as no chão.

- Pelo que vejo, essa viagem acabou de ficar extremamente interessante. – ela sorriu, alisando seus lábios ainda ardentes, para em seguida, adentrar o banheiro anexo ao seu quarto.

...

* * *

Yo, minna-san! Essa fic é para atender ao pedido do desafio criado no tópico "Casais impossíveis" do Saint Seiya For Girl no Orkut.

E então, Saori e Ikki? É ou não um casal bem impossível? :D

Deixem seus comentários!

See you next!


End file.
